<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Noble Decision (That Will Save No One) by SomethingSomeone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835494">A Noble Decision (That Will Save No One)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone'>SomethingSomeone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Moon and the Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Decisions, Gen, Magnar being an idiot again, Magnar should have a panic attack someday, Sad, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set by the end of book one, before Magnar appears by Trevor's house.</p><p>The Moon is not really what we might believe. Yet we still believe in it... yet it will never believe in us.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Noble Decision (That Will Save No One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>--I finished the book and it still hurt me. NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM MAKING IT WORSE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Moon is known as the brightest light that will guide you in the night. A noble, benevolent satellite that watches over the Earth from afar. White and pure, untouched by the evil hands of humankind- or well, at least some believe the landing never happened, but that means nothing still. The Moon remains as the good mother that takes care of us and makes nights easier to handle, bathing them in her beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that last part, Magnar snorted. Mother, huh. Misgenderings happened more often than not, he didn't care at that point. Actually, he didn't care about any of the descriptions that humans attempted to give about him, or at least about the Oh-So-Holy being they saw the Moon as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーWhat are you laughing about, now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber's voice broke him out of his daydreaming. Ironic, for a being of the night like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーI'm not laughing.ー he answered with his voice low. ーI was thinking about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーAnd what was that? Can I know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, Spirit of Fire, had some tiny sparks igniting her hair as impatient curiosity took over, and while walking side by side with her friend, she tried to lean closer to him and poke him innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnar rolled his eyes in clear annoyance. Amber simply grinned wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーCan I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーIt's none of your business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーAre you thinking on the people you'll give your gems to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーNo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーAre you thinking of Emily?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーNo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーAre you… thinking of Karmin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ー...no.ー he sounded more hesitant then, which gave Amber an opening to nag at him. The Moon Spirit sighed and paid her no mind. She wasn't scolding him, she was just being a little shit, perhaps attempting to cheer him up in her own weird ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care. He had a decision to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noble, that was the adjective that supposedly suit the Moon the most. Common beliefs qualified him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>it…</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the protector. Watching over humans, watching over nightmares, the comforting light…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disgusting.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't cared for whatever happened to the Earth for over three hundred years. Perhaps in a far past he had cared before, but when the possibility of a fight ensuing because of him became too high, he decided to stop and to walk away. Isolation was his best tactic. Let everyone forget about him, let everyone forget the dangers he had brought to the world, whether intentionally or not, let everyone know the Moon was gone and didn't care, because he honestly didn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Deep inside he knew he had cared so much he had to stray away from that which he loved, thinking and still believing it was the best choice.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humans, naïve and stupid, holding their faith on him intact for all those centuries. He had done nothing for them and they were still there. Instead of making him think of it as an act of loyalty and as a reason to trust them, it just made his blood boil. It made him want to push them all away to afterwards maybe hate them for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh what a hypocrite he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーAre you even listening to me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Amber forced him to wake up from his train of thought. He snapped his head at her, his frown hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーYes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーOh, geez, don't murder me.ー she said sarcastically, though taken back by his sudden change. ーIt's fine if you weren't listening… I know you have a lot in your mind right now. With Karmin's business, war and all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, she raised her hand and patted Magnar's shoulder, snickering a tiny laugh as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーI'm sure it'll be fine, buddy. I trust your judgement, as bad as it may be. I know I'll always be there to smack you about it anyway. We can make the best decision together, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spirit of the Moon stared at his friend and nodded tensely, his lips curved inwards in a pained face. Amber softened her own expression and offered a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーC'mere, Mag-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーNo. Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed playfully and lowered her arms. So much for a tiny sign of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーWe should… go see Emily. I sensed danger before from her but it seems it's all calmed down.ー he muttered, walking away from the Spirit of Fire hurriedly. He heard her make a snarky remark behind him, but he paid her no mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily had been attacked more than once because of his gem. Amber had been attacked for protecting him. Necromance was being performed on innocents to turn them into soldiers because of him. Enough was enough and it was time someone dealt with the tantruming child, also known as Karmin, and smacked some damn sense into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーHey, Magnar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーAmber?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman walked closer to him, catching up after he had apparently left her behind, and the smile she wore on her usually hard features didn't help in easing his anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ーI just… wanted to reassure you again. It's going to be fine, I promise you. You've been doing great so far… with my help, but great nonetheless. As long as you don't push me or Emily away, or Melissa, or Fae, or Tera… it's going to be fine. Trust us.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trust us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnar frowned. He could feel his hair tensing, for once trying to obey the laws of Earth's gravity. He knew Amber would notice and realize he was tense. She simply gave him a warmer smile and let her own hair spark in gentle flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ー...I know. Thank you, Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I won't trust anyone anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's the final conclusion he had reached. For no one else to be hurt, he would fight by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to care again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>